


Swing Baby!

by nicthetoony359



Series: New Beginnings, Old Monsters [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 1965, Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: For his new companions first adventure, The Doctor has decided to bring them to London in the 60's for a Beatles Concert. But, because it's The Doctor, things don't go exactly as planned.When people start going missing, The Doctor, Maddie, and Emily, must work to uncover the culprit. All the while, the two companions are dealing with they're own feelings on this whole 'adventuring' business. An old 'friend' also makes a reappearance.





	1. In The TARDIS

“Emily?”

The sound of Maddies voice cut trough the tranquil silence that was once there, rustling Emily from her sleep. Both women were laying on opposite ends on a king sized bed within one of the TARDIS’ many bedrooms. It was slightly uncomfortable for them due to the fact that they usually slept on a bunk bed. Yet the fatigue and the incredibly comfy bed quickly eliminated any reservations they had on it.

Emily’s eyes were still heavy from rest, yet she could still hear her friends voice. She groaned. “Yeah, Maddie?” The other woman looked up at the roof, which was oddly enough, a black sea filled with seemingly real stars. An endless expanse that shined down on her.

It was surreal. A word that seemingly described everything that had happened to her recently.

“Well..” Maddie started slowly, lost in thought. “Do you think we were.. rash?” Emily didn’t raise an eyebrow, her mind was still a bit too fuzzy for that. “What do you mean?” She managed to say, though she was more slurring her words than saying them. Maddie turned to look at her friend, draped in blankets except for her head. “I mean, we just sorta rushed into this. All of time and space. Maybe it was because we were tired or whatever, but what if it ends up being dangerous and then we get hurt?”

Emily didn’t answer.

“And what about The Doctor?” Maddie continued on. “Sure he saved us. But we don’t really know anything about him, do we?”

There was still no answer.

Maddie sighed. The blonde had probably already gone back to the realm of sleep. She didn’t blame her of course, after that messy business with the Anguia, Emily was likely trying to sleep away the trauma that had resulted from it. After encountering aliens, bigger on the inside time ships, and an alien Time Lord, her mind was still trying to process all of it.  
“Emily?” She asked, seeing if she was still asleep.

“Yeah?” She wasn’t. Much to her surprise.

“Why did you come with me?” Maddie asked, she was legitimately curious, Emily didn’t seem like the adventuring type. There was silence once more, which indicated to Maddie that she wasn’t going to answer and went back to sleep. The brunette sighed, preparing to go back to sleep herself. That was, until Emily suddenly spoke up. “I guess, it was because he looked sad.”

Maddie raised an eyebrow. “Sad? I don’t know if you’ve been talking to the same guy. He’s unbearably peppy.” For some reason, this elicited a chuckle from Emily. “Seems like that, doesn’t it?” She said with a hint of melancholy. “..You know when people act like nothing’s wrong? They just smile and laugh along to hide the fact that they’re sad.” Maddie nodded, though she was growing increasingly worried by her friends tone. “Emily..”

“He’s great at it. Smiling and laughing and running around like a child.” Emily was facing away from Maddie, so she couldn’t see the sad smile that the blonde wore. “But then, i asked him if he was lonely. And, for a little bit he let his walls down, and i could see it Maddie.” The woman in question was looking at Emily with worry as she clutched the blanket harder.

“He was sad, Maddie. Sadder than I've seen anyone be. And i don’t know why but..” Emily stopped, not sure if she should continue. The silence that followed was not tranquil like the one before, but rather tense, with both women waiting for the other to speak.

“Besides.” Emily suddenly spoke. “If i tagged along, i could make sure that you were safe.”  
Another bout of silence and Maddie was at a lost for words. She felt like she had to say something, to try and be something of a comfort. But, with how tired her friend was, it might have been better to let her get some rest.

“Maddie.”

“Yeah?”

“Can i sleep now?”

“..Sure.”

They awoke some time later to the sound of materialization.

Maddie sat up with a groan, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Emily did much the same, though her expression was blank. The older woman jumped out of bed, opening a clothes cabinet and picking out a red shirt with brown pants. The clothes, Maddie thought, looked suspiciously like her own. Though she didn’t spend long questioning it.

After Emily got dressed as well (in a white shirt dress), the two walked trough the somewhat homely halls of the TARDIS, a feature which her thief had been more than happy to remark on. They struggled to talk to each other, any attempt to do so being awkward and forced. It   
was an odd feeling for Maddie and she didn’t like it one bit.

The Doctor circled the new TARDIS console, it was always an odd experience for him to get used to one, but the old girl was always happy to help. “Simpler one.” He commented. “No offense old girl, but the last one was a bit too crowded for my tastes.” A hum reverberated   
trough the room in response. “Yes, i did like the old eyebrows.”

He had decided on something a little simpler for the girls first trip, near home yet still new for them. “Well, technically old.” The Doctor though out loud. This was a purposely slow trip, something he did to minimize the risk of a shaky ride. Of course this meant a slightly dull experience, but The Doctor found that this body was a little more patient than the others.

A few footsteps indicated to him that his new companions had entered the console room, and something felt odd to him about them.

While The Doctor had never been skilled in psychic manipulation, he was very skilled in psychic detection. That detection, while incredibly useful for recognizing when a foe or friend was near, also made him an effective empath.. sometimes. (His fifth, eight, and tenth incarnation were rather fluent in that department. The others.. slightly less so.)

There was an aura of uneasiness around the two of them, and more specifically between them. Definitely no animosity, so probably some sort of awkwardness happened. “Perhaps a   
little jaunt will raise the spirits.” The Doctor thought to himself. 

“Good morning you two! Slept well?” He said with a jovial voice. Maddie and Emily gave small nods, The Doctor smiled. “Hope the old girl treated you two well?” Maddie gave the Time Lord a curious look. “Old girl?” 

The Doctor returned his attention to a monitor attached to the console. “Why the TARDIS of course!” He pronounced happily, earning confused stares from the women. The Time Lord sighed, typing away at a keyboard below the monitor. 

Maddie walked behind The Doctor, staring curiously at the screen. It was filled with odd symbols that looked completely alien to her, which really shouldn’t have been too surprising. “So where are we going?” Emily asked, noticing that the ship was still in flight.

“One of the most shining examples of fun and freedom.” The Doctor proclaimed. “A world far different from your own yet still familiar.” He smiled to himself, glancing at the intrigued faces the two gave him. “It shall be odd, alien, outrageous to your sensibilities.” With a pull of the lever, The Doctor ended the flight. A big thump sounded, indicating that the TARDIS had landed.

The Doctor flourished his new coat, identical to the one he had bought from Maddie, and turned towards the door. With an excited step, he rushed towards it and opened the door with a snap of his fingers, revealing the area in which they had ended up in.

“Ladies, welcome to London, 1965.”

 

Somewhere, away from the hustle and bustle of the great city, a man is being drained of his life.

His essence, his mind, his very being. All of them slowly but surely disappearing. Somewhere in the deep recesses of London, a young man, alone and afraid, meets the end   
of his relatively short life.

All thought dissipated from his mind, all feeling was sucked away into the void, and the intense pain that had once been there was slowly starting to numb. Darkness overtook the mans consciousness, and finally, the sweet embrace of death enveloped him.

Then, something was sparked.


	2. Welcome To The Swinging Sixties!

If one we’re not distracted by.. well.. the 1960’s, one might have noticed a police box materializing out of thin air. A police box that looked similar to the ones you would find in 1965 but ever so slightly different. The TARDIS had landed within an alleyway, unnoticed by   
most in the great city.

Emerging from the box was a black haired man, dressed in a grey frock coat and dark grey pants. He was quickly followed by a brown haired woman clothed in a red mini dress dotted with white spots that cut off at the thigh. Another woman emerged from the box, this one   
blonde and sporting the same outfit that she had been previously wearing.

Maddie breathed in the London air, feeling the warmth of the sun reach her trough obscuring buildings.

“The Swinging Sixties.” The Doctor said. “A new generation is emerging from the ashes of war and its looking to have a bit of fun. With all bright colors and jazzy music.” They walked out of the alleyway onto a street, people were going about they’re day, dressed in period appropriate attire that looked horribly outdated to the two women (which they   
supposed it was).

It was seven in the morning, everything was lively and the people were laughing and smiling. The buildings weren’t too different from they’re modern counterparts, so they did offer some form of familiarity, yet the feeling of fun and carefree exuberance was different. Far enough from the horrors of war to be free of them and not yet exposed to the terror   
that gripped the modern western world.

Maddie and Emily noted the seeming fan fare that was going on, posters and banners were posted on various signs and buildings, advertising a little well known group known as ‘The   
Beatles’.

The Doctor chuckled when he noticed the signs. “Decided on something small for your first trip.” He said before turning towards the two. “How would you girls like to see a Live Show of The Beatles?” They were still more than a little awestruck by the fact that they had traveled in time and were looking at a scene that had already played out decades before. 

It was a bit startling to see.

“Well..” The Doctor leaned in, an excited smile apparent on his face. He always loved this bit, even as a few young men were currently eyeing them like they were insane. But again, this   
was the 1960’s so they quickly shrugged it off. “What do you think?”

Maddie was able to pry herself away from the impossible sight before her and instead looked at the impossible man that had brought them here. “So this is.. actually 1960’s London?” The Doctor gave an affirmative nod. Emily was having slightly more trouble accepting the fact that they had apparently broken the laws of physics. (Which they had already did with the whole ‘bigger on the inside’ thing.)

“You know, adventuring trough time and space is usually more fun when you start walking.” The Doctor said, noticing that they had been standing there for a full ten minutes. He gestured for the two women to start walking, to which they almost struggled to do.

As they walked trough the familiar London streets, Maddie and Emily grew increasingly comfortable with they’re environment, recognizing that they were somewhere near central London. A few people greeted them, though most were distracted by the excitement that came with celebrities, even back then. A few people were singing songs out on the street while music blared from the radios, though a few other were giving some disapproving stares.

Maddie spotted a discarded newspaper lying on the street and decided to pick it up, curious as to what was going on. According to the paper, indeed there was a Beatles concert going on near this area, there had also been something of a social activism boom going on due to the war in Vietnam.

However, something disturbing to the woman made itself evident, were the string of disappearances that seemed to have recently plagued central London, people disappearing into the night without so much as a word. Twenty or so men and women simply vanished.

“You two stay here.” The Doctor ordered them. “I’m going to buy us a few loaves of bread from that store over there. Okay?” Emily nodded, while Maddie was still reading the newspaper. He nodded and rushed towards a green painted building.

“Emily, look!” Maddie said, showing Emily the page she had been reading. Her eyes went over the page once and she looked at her friend. “Should we tell The Doctor about this? It seems like something he would be interested in.”

Maddie considered this for a moment. “Should we really get involved in something like this? I mean, this is the past. Were not supposed to interfere with this stuff, right?” Emily shrugged. They probably should’ve asked The Doctor more about this time travel stuff.

“Excuse me.” A voice came from behind them with a soft Scottish accent, causing the two to turn and meet the eyes of a young man about Emily’s age with blonde hair dressed in a red plaid shirt and a pair of white pants. There was some fear and worry in the mans face, and his eyes were red from tears. “H-Have any of you girls seen a lady name Elaine? Black hair, green eyes. About as tall as you two?”

Emily was the one who answered “Um .. no. Mister..”

“Philip. Philip Johnson.”

“Well mister Philip, we haven’t seen anyone like that.” Emily informed him, to which Philip responded to with a sad sigh. “Well, thanks for your time anyway ladies.”

Maddie took a glance at the newspaper, then back to the man in front of her. “Who is she. What happened to her?” Philip twiddled his thumb, looking down at the ground. “My girlfriend, she went out for a drink last night but she never came back! She’s been missing for half a day!”

“Excuse me, what’s going on here?” The voice of The Doctor surprised all three of the humans. The Time Lord had returned with a plastic bag in his hands filled with simple bread loafs. Philip was a little shocked by his sudden and silent appearance, but was able to get across his situation to The Doctor.

Maddie nudged The Doctor slightly on the shoulder and showed him the newspaper page, peeking the Time Lords interest. “Well.. now that is intriguing. Philip, tell me everything you know about the recent disappearances here in London. It might help us find your girlfriend.”  
Philip looked skeptical at the claim. “And who exactly are you?”  
He smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m The Doctor.”

 

They were sitting inside a small cafe, with Emily, Maddie, and The Doctor eating the bread loafs The Doctor had bought. While Philip was ordering a cup of coffee for himself.

“Hey Doc?” Maddie asked in between bites, she hadn’t realized how hungry she was, though fearing for her life and travelling trough time probably took her mind off of that. “Are we   
really supposed to be doing this? Isn’t interfering with the past dangerous?”

The Doctor was lost in his own thoughts before Maddie snapped him out of it with her question. “Hmm? Oh well, yes. Sometimes.. hmm.. How do i put it.” Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. “Alright, for the sake of argument, lets say that time and space is like a building and the rooms within are like time periods.” He started to explain. “With a time machine like the TARDIS, one is able to traverse trough the rooms. You can move around objects, furniture, turn on televisions. All that fun stuff with no risk to the structure itself. Now, within that building are a set of support beams, that if you damage or destroy, will send the whole structure crumbling down. These ‘support beams’ are known as Fixed Points In Time, those are the events that you can’t interfere with. This isn’t one of them.”

Emily proceeded to ask. “How can you tell?”

“Time Lords can sense these sort of things, this definitely doesn’t feel like a temporal tipping point.”

They sat in a comfortable silence afterwards until Philip returned with a cup of coffee in his hands. “Alright Doc, i don’t know if this will help, or how you’ll help, but i’m willing to tell   
you everything i know.”

Philip breathed in. “A few weeks back, people started disappearing. It started with a little girl and her mother, then the father. After that, the disappearances started rising. An officer was next, then an old lady. I don’t know who else was taken, but i know how many.”

“Twenty-Six?” Maddie said.

Philip nodded. The Doctor mulled over the new information. “Philip, do you know anything about how these people disappeared? Any patterns or clues?” The young man considered this for a moment. “The news says the police were investigating it, but they couldn’t find anything. The scenes were clean.”

“Maybe not.” The Doctor said. “Philip, where was the last location you know Elaine was at?”

“She was buying a few drinks for the two of us, it was about eleven, so probably in or near the convenience store. The police were investigating it this morning. It’s this little place near   
here, just around the corner.”

The Doctor stood from the chair, putting the paper into his pocket. “Thank you Philip. I assure you, we will get back to you. Hopefully with your girlfriend.” The young man nodded.   
“Good luck Doc, and bring Elaine back to me.”

They smiled at each other, and The Trio bid farewell to Philip.

It was an interesting day for Margaret.

She started out her work day by being questioned by police, apparently there had been some sort of disappearance that went on. After confirming that she knew nothing about the woman who had vanished, the police kindly went they’re way.

For the next few hours, everything proceeded as normal. Customers came in and out, buying whatever it was they wanted, and left after they got it.

That was, until The Doctor came into the store.

He walked into the store with Maddie and Emily following behind him. The man held his new sonic screwdriver close to his pockets, its handle was bronze and shaped like the handle of regular screwdriver. The shaft of the screwdriver was of a similar material and looked like it had been twisted into the narrow shape. on the edge were three prongs that housed the   
blue tipped emitter.

Emily and Maddie separated from The Doctor, tasked with bringing back anything that might have been out of place. The Doctor on the other hand was busy scanning the area, curious if alien technology may have had a hand in the disappearances.

Maddie and Emily weren’t having much luck, mostly due to the fact that they weren’t too sure what it was they were looking for. The store itself was pretty small, each shelve was lined with rather mundane products. Foods, drinks, cleaning products and the like. The Doctor meanwhile, was busy scanning the shelf in the back with his Sonic Screwdriver, looking for any sort of clue that might help them in they’re search.

“Doc? What are we looking for exactly?” Maddie decided to finally ask. The Doctor furrowed   
his eyebrows. “Anything abnormal, anachronisms, advanced technology..”

Emily interjected. “What makes you sure it has anything to do with that sort of thing? It could just be a string of disappearances and nothing else.”

The Doctor considered her suggestion, yet decided to dismiss it. “Trust me dear, if i’m involved than it’s usually a monster, a robot, an alien. Or some combination of the three.” He continued. “Besides, even if it isn’t, i can’t see a reason why we shouldn’t help. Can you?”

“..I suppose not.” Emily answered.

“Hmm. Intriguing..” The Doctor said, seeing curious new readings appearing on his Sonic Screwdriver. Maddie looked away from the shelf she was inspecting and called out to the Time Lord. “What is it? What did you find?”

He continued scanning. “It appears there are some weak energy signatures- footprints if you will- that definitely don’t belong in this time period. Especially not in a convenience store.” Emily poked out from behind a rack. “What sort of energy?” The Doctor looked back at her. “The same type one might find from a teleport.”

The implication this revelation brought was obvious, that someone had teleported in or near the store and had taken the woman. Maddie walked to the cashier, whom was looking at the trio with a confused stare. “Excuse me.” The woman asked. “When does this store close?”

“..ten at night.” She answered back

Emily and The Doctor looked at each other and nodded. “Alright, that would mean she probably came here, only to find that it was closed. Which means the kidnapping happened outside.” The Time Lord stated, his companions agreed. 

“The game is a foot ladies. Teleporters, kidnappings, and disappearances! Onward!” With a newly found spring in his step, The Doctor rushed out of the doors. Followed by his companions, feeling the thrill of the chase themselves. A grin formed on the Time Lords face, how he lived for these sort of things.

As they left, Margaret was left alone to be confused by the strange trio that had entered into her shop and left just as quickly. She mused to herself “.. Well those people were crazy, they didn’t even buy anything!”

She returned to her business afterwards, eventually tucking away the thought of the three people in the back of her mind.

Though that would not be the last that she would see of them.


	3. Taking A Walk

The trio headed back to the TARDIS, The Doctor explaining that he wanted to perform additional scans on the energy signature in the hope to pinpoint its origin.

He was lost in his own realm of thought, only paying the smallest of attention to the world around him. Occasionally, he would mumble a phrase or sentence, sometimes you could even make out what he was saying.

The Time Lord didn’t even seem to notice when he entered his ship. When he did notice however, he immediately sprang to work. The Doctor rushed to the console and inserted the screwdriver into a compartment, he then proceeded to type rapidly onto the keyboard which then lead to fiddling with a few knobs and the mad dance around the machine continued on.

It was a sight Maddie and Emily would become very familiar with.

“I don’t think we should disturb him.” Maddie said, slightly entranced by the intensity and focus The Doctor exhibited. Emily nodded. “Yeah. Besides, how would we even be able to help?”

Maddie looked at her. “Aren’t you a physics major?” Emily nodded again. “Well, yes. But teleportation isn’t really a thing they teach you in freshman year.” Maddie chuckled. She looked at The Doctor, still fiddling with the console. ‘This might take a while..’ She thought. “Hey Doc!” Maddie called out to him, yet he seemed ignorant to the voice.

“Doctor!” She attempted again.

“Yes Maddie?” The Doctor stopped his rapid movements. She smiled lightly. “Me and Emily were thinking of looking around a bit.” Emily raised an eyebrow. “We were?”

She turned to her. “Well, we are in 1965. Might as well see what the decade has to offer.” The Doctor seemed unsure. “Usually i’d be all for that sort of thing, but with a potentially alien abductor running about, i’m not so sure.”

“So? We’ll just stick to the crowds. The paper says all of the disappearances have happened when the victim was alone.” Maddie said in response. He was still skeptical. “I’m still not comfortable with the idea of you two running about in a time you aren’t familiar with.”

Maddie acknowledged his point, but still argued against it. “London couldn’t have been that different in 1965 right? Besides, we’re both capable of taking care of ourselves.”  
The Doctor sighed. “Alright, i suppose i can trust you two. However..” He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out, of all things, an old flip phone. “Take this with you. It’s a phone with a direct line to me. Use it if you come across anything out of the ordinary.” Maddie took the phone. It was reminiscent of her own phone back in the day. 

“Got it. We’ll keep in touch.” Maddie said, gripping the phone in her hand, miniskirts don’t have pockets unfortunately. She headed towards the open TARDIS doors, which was strange she could’ve sworn they were closed, quickly followed by a somewhat nervous Emily.

The Doctor smiled after them, before returning to his work.

 

“You seem a lot more comfortable with this whole thing than before.” Emily said as they walked trough the London sidewalk. Morning had turned to noon and the city was in full swing. Cars sped trough the streets and more people had emerged from they’re homes. They walked next to each other, keeping one another close in case they encounter the abductor. “I guess I've just accepted the fact that we’re in 1965. Not really, but it’s nice to pretend.” Maddie responded. Emily looked around and across the street, noting the fashion that was considered ‘radical’ at the time, though to modern sensibilities seemed moderate.

“Why were you so eager to go out here?” The blonde asked her. Maddie kept looking forward. “I just.. needed to get my head sorted. Without The Doctor.. you know?” Emily nodded. “Yeah. I think i need that too. We haven’t really had a chance to breathe since we met him.”

They walked past several buildings, some of them they even recognized, though they looked new with a fresh coat of paint. “This is nice though.” Emily added. “Just walking with you.” Maddie cracked a smile. “Really?”

Emily smiled back. “Yeah! I mean, you’re always busy with work and i’m always busy with college. It’s rare for us to just hang out on the town.” Maddie leaned in a little closer to Emily, still smiling. “I’m glad you’re here with me.” She said to her, eliciting a faint blush from the blonde.

Nobody seemed to be watching the two, which was good, Emily thought. She was fairly certain that sort of thing had been decriminalized, but she wasn’t sure if the social stigma was still there or not. “..Y-you mean that? Why?” Emily asked genuinely surprised.

Maddie flashed her a warm look and Emily’s heart fluttered. “Well, my life for the last day or so has been aliens, and robots, and time machines.. and then there’s you.” She spoke with a softer voice than usual. “Sweet, kind, Emily Winfred. Your like my anchor i guess, reminding me i haven’t- i haven’t gone crazy or something. Your comforting.”

“Oh.” Emily said in response. She didn’t quite know how to feel about that, was her face always this warm?

“Thank you.” They said in unison, causing both to let out giggles.

They both continued they’re little jaunt trough London, the conversation switched from casual observations of the city to discussing the oddities and absurdities that littered they’re lives.

“My dad has this weird music collection.” Maddie said in response to a music related remark from Emily. “The weird part is that it’s all really obscure stuff. The bands you’ve never heard of, the genres you’re sure don’t actually exist. All of that stuff.” The blonde seemed interested. “Wish i could meet your dad. He sounds.. interesting. Your mum too.”

“Considering were in 1965. Would you settle for meeting his eight year old self?” Maddie was amused at the somewhat surreal thought. Emily looked the same. “Well that would certainly- Hey!” A man knocked Emily on the shoulder, sending her closer to Maddie, who caught her just in time. “Watch it!” Maddie yelled after him, but he simply ignored her and continued to run off.

Maddie helped her back on her feet. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Emily said. “Wonder why he was in such a rush..”

Maddie grabbed Emily’s hand. “How about we find out?”

 

Crowds formed around the building, songs were sung with reverence an honor, candles were waved as if in prayer. It could’ve easily been mistaken for prayer. But this was not a religion.

This was Beatle-Mania.

Maddie and Emily looked on to the crowd from a side walk, staring at the spectacle. After all of the stuff with the abductions, the concert had all but slipped from they’re minds. “Well. Celebrity worship isn’t really a new thing.” Emily remarked about the crowds. Maddie slowly nodded. “Yeah, but was it really this intense?”

Some were there alone, others were with friends, some had even brought they’re kids with them. Dozens of people had gathered hours before the concert even began. And more were sure to come.

“Crazy innit?” A familiar sounding voice said. Maddie and Emily looked to they’re right and saw Philip standing with a bottle in his hand. “Philip? What are you doing here?” Emily asked.

Philip wore a frown on his face. “Me and Elaine got tickets for the show. Not sure i want to use em now, what with her..” He trailed off, but the two knew what he meant. “How are you two by the way? Any luck on finding her?” Maddie slowly nodded. “We found something. The Doctor is doing.. sciency things to it. We’re taking a walk because he really doesn’t need us for that.” Philip nodded back, still looking worried. “Thanks for trying to help. The police couldn’t find anything.”

Emily nudged Maddie on the shoulder. “Maddie, don’t you think we should check on The Doctor? See how it’s coming along?” She whispered into her ear. “Yeah, i think that’s a good idea.” Maddie said before turning back to Philip. “Me and Emily are going to have to go . See you later i guess?”

Before he could answer, Maddie and Emily had already ran off. Leaving him alone.

 

The Doctor hated being alone.

He could manage it just fine of course, perhaps even for a few days, but he hated every moment of it.

Being alone meant that there was no one to talk to, no one to dazzle or impress, no one to   
help and no one to distract him. Being alone meant that he was left only with himself.

And that was certainly one thing he hated more than anything.

“Nothing.” He grumbled to himself. “Nothing even remotely special. Completely generic.” The last word was spat from his lips with the same venom one would give to a bitter rival. “I’ve ran these readings trough every method i can think off and still, nothing unique! Nothing to latch on to!” The tech used for the teleporter seemed to have nothing about it that was strange or unique or even vaguely notable. It was just a regular spacial teleporter, which only narrowed his search down to the countless civilizations that had already   
developed such technology.

It didn’t even tell him where the teleporter was. The signal was small, barely noticeable if you didn’t scan it with a very sensitive device like the sonic.

“Times like this i could use Romana.” The Doctor said, quietly reminiscing. The phone in his pocket rang, catching the Time Lords attention. He flipped the phone open and pressed the   
button. “Hello?”

“Hey Doc.” Maddie’s voice answered.

“Ah! Maddie. What’s wrong? Did you run into any trouble?”

“No. We just wanted to ask you how things are going with that teleporter signal.. thing.”

The Doctor sighed, exhausted. “Not well, i’m afraid. It’s a very simple teleport. Very basic. Nothing about it tells me who it belongs to or where it came from.”

“So we’re back to square one?” Maddie said, sounding disappointed.  
“For the time being, it seems so. Where are you two anyway?”

Emily chimed in. “We’re in an alleyway. A few blocks near where the Beatles concert is going to be.”

“Are you two alone?”

“Yep.”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor plugged in the phone to the console and pulled down the demat lever.

 

Maddie closed the phone, Emily looked at her. “What do you think he meant by that?” Before they could start any sort of speculation, the TARDIS's trademarked whirring noise sounded behind them. The winds the box produced as it landed whipped the womens hair around.

Once the blue box had finished rematerializing, The Doctor threw the doors open. “Hello you two. How was your walk?” He said with a happy little smile. Maddie smirked at him. “So, what do we do know?” She asked the Time Lord. The Doctor scratched the back of his head. “Well, now that turned out to be a dead end. I suppose the only thing for it now is to search around the area. The question now is where to look.”

“What about the Beatles concert?” Emily suggested. “It’s crowded. But in a busy, isolated location filled with people. One person missing might not be too noticeable.” The Doctor grinned. “Well thought out Emily. Though if i’m not wrong, doesn’t the concert start later tonight.”

Emily smirked at him. “You have a time machine don’t you?”

His grin grew wider. “Indeed i do! Now let’s just travel a few hours into the future and get in trough the TARDIS. The Beatles are friends of mine, it’s a long story, so they’ll be no   
problem-”

“What the hell is this!” The voice of Philip came from the other end of the alleyway.

“Oh.” The Doctor said. “Hello there Philip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the short side, but i'm proud of it

**Author's Note:**

> Expect updates on Sundays


End file.
